


Capture The Flag

by SpencerMalloy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: But lets pretend these kids can shoot each other with arrows without it being really fricken sad, Capture the Flag, I also forget most of the rules of capture the flag so theres that, I know it's out of character, I know that they should have more battle scars and PTSD, I know they're not okay, M/M, PJO, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerMalloy/pseuds/SpencerMalloy
Summary: Percy is back at CHB for a now rare game of capture the flag. He and Nico are on opposing teams. Just when it seems Blue Team is going to win, Red Team pulls out an unexpected new move. WIll isn't happy about this





	Capture The Flag

Nico smirked at the son of Poseidon from the other side of the clearing. Percy rarely came back to camp anymore, but when he did everyone put extra effort in camp games. Due to popular demand: Capture the flag. Nico was red, Percy was blue. He was pretty sure there were several kids at the lining of trees watching this, he didn’t blame them. Watching Clarisse vs. the Stolls was enough to get him at a standstill, and they weren’t nearly as flashy as either of them.

They were three miles into the woods, at least, and there was about a fifty foot clearing. Nico knew why Annabeth had put it in such an obvious place- the sun was directly overhead by the time he found it. No shadows. 

“What a dirty trick, Annabeth!” Nico called, a small smile gracing his lips, not taking his eyes off of Percy. She wouldn’t drop out of nowhere to knock him out, not this time, she had left Percy that job. He heard a faint laughter from somewhere in the trees. 

“Scared, Nico?” Percy called, a grin on his face. Nico could see it even from a distance that large. 

Nico ran and hand through his hair. “Of a little guppie? You wish.” He stretched his arms and got into a running position. Percy matched it. He flashed three fingers behind his back, two, one. 

The ground practically came up to meet the soles of his shoes, he was off, but Jackson was gaining. He ran harder, knowing there was no way he could lose this as a volley of arrows sailed over his head--perfect timing. 

Percy’s eyes widened, but he seemed to realize that if he kept running toward the flag that all of the arrows should sail right over his head. Or he wasn’t afraid of getting pricked just to beat Nico. Either way, everything was going as planned. The shadow cast by the volley was solid and large enough for him to sink into, but he’d have to be accurate…

He skidded to a stop and clenched his fists, 4, 3, 2…1. 

He closed his eyes and melted into the cold of the ground, moving shadows were harder to hit, but they’d been practicing. It felt like forever that he was surrounded by the cold , but he felt solid ground beneath him in no time. He steadied himself and grabbed the blue flag with Jackson still several yards away, ducking under a few stray arrows that the wind had shifted. That didn’t stop one of them from lodging in his shoulder.

“Fuckity OW, guys!” he yelled. “I have to write with this arm in a few days!”

He grinned at the son of Poseidon and turned back to the red team’s side of the forest, where his team was celebrating just outside of the treeline and his boyfriend was already rushing out onto the green in his scrubs.

“Direct violations of doctor’s orders!” Will shouted, reaching him and seizing him by the shoulders. It was a good thing, too, because he was feeling just the tiniest bit weak. He was happy Will was warm. 

Will’s glare softened ever so slightly, Nico noticed, when he saw his smile. “How did you even do that?” he asked softly with a stern tinge to his voice as he pulled a chocolate bar out of his medical bag and shoved a piece into Nico’s palm, not caring about it would probably melt onto the blue flag. 

Nico put it in his mouth to make Will feel better as he leaned on him while they walked.


End file.
